Acceptance:Adults/Lisa Bengtsson
Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' ---- Short Answer Q's (recommended, but optional) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? One could honestly say Lisa looks at herself with a lot of content. I mean, well, she is the Deputy Highmistress of Durmstrang. Then again, her twin is the Minister and well... she does compare herself too often, even against her own choice. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character thinks they've been successful so far? Lisa personally thinks you haven't been successful in life if you aren't living life to its fullest. So far, Lisa doesn't think she's been successful enough, and thus forth, she wants to be a little more successful in her mind. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? It really depends on her situation. For instance, she isn't exactly open about everything with her twin sister (whom she is jealous of). But, else, she tends to be quite honest. 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? While she does sort of have eyes for someone (it's complicated, mkay?), she honestly would rather that her special someone be a woman rather than a man, for reasons. She also really wants nothing more than just unconditional love, and Lisa'd go great lengths for that. 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? Lisa would honestly wanna die at home, in her bed, in peace. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Lisa did gain some of her father's sinful tendencies, but she has more to her than that. Lisa is an intelligent young woman, who is also quite introverted and very much socially reserved. Who she's saving herself for, she doesn't even know. She's just waiting for life to point her to the one who will complete her forever. Admittedly, she looks at her students as talented individuals, who should always know what is best for them and them only, but she isn't afraid to lend a helping hand, if need be. After all, it is a personal belief of hers that everyone can succeed. They just have to try. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Lisa Amelie Bengtsson entered the world on February 29th, 2016, two minutes earlier than her twin, Mina Bengtsson. She was born in Linköping, Sweden, to Nils Bengtsson and Lindsay Bengtsson (nee Valentine). Nils was natively Swedish, while Lindsay was an American Swede, or Swedish-American, whichever way you look at it. Both Nils and Lindsay were half-blood. Well, Nils and Lindsay were great parents... if it weren't for Nils' sinful tendencies. He always subtly hits on Lindsay, even though they are married. When asked why, Nils will generally say it's cause he likes to have a little fun, y'know. Except this fun is what resulted in Lisa and Mina, whoops. Regardless, Nils and Lindsay were wonderful parents to Lisa and Mina. You could say they cared a little too much about their happiness. But it wasn't long until Lisa and Mina started picking up in a way, on Nils' subtle innuendos. Lisa and Mina had kinda lost their innocence around when they were seven. To them, it seem like Nils was just teasing Lindsay with bad and messed up jokes. Nils always shook Lisa and Mina off, more often than not saying "don't worry, you don't need to know what I actually meant". Regardless, in due time as in around Lisa and Mina's eighth birthday, came Lisa and Mina's magical signs. Lisa's naturally came before Mina's. Lisa turned Mina's hair cherry red. It was amusing to say the least. A few years later, and Lisa and Mina began schooling in Durmstrang. However, this was the first moment of separation, as Lisa was sorted into Sleipnir, versus Mina who was sorted in Valkyrie. However, the two took well to being separated. At least, it was thought so. Well, they did spend some time together between classes. But Lisa predominately spent her time doing classwork and homework. She wanted to succeed. Well, it's not she thought her sister didn't want to either. But let's not get to that at the moment. Lisa kept a very small social circle. It was more her to be honest; she was a socially reserved person, for the majority of the time. Without very many friends, she had little distraction, which allowed her to be one of the top students in her class year. She went on to graduate with honors, along with her twin sister, and after graduation is when the twins really separated, without looking back. Lisa decided to become a teacher, and a teacher she became. She taught Charms for the first five years or so, before moving to Transfiguration. She's been teaching that since, and she'd be coming up on her ninth year of teaching Transfig. However, Lisa also became a Head of House, the Sleipnir Head of House to be specific. And four years ago, she also became Deputy Highmistress as well. Coming into her seventh year as a Head of House, she's ready for a whole new set of students, but is she really ready... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Doutzen Kroes. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Twin sister of Mina Aaker. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) Nothing special. ---- Multiple Choice Q's (optional) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You see a younger student being bullied. What do you do? :A) Do nothing. :B) Assist in bullying the student. :C) Stand up for the younger student. :D) Quickly run to get a teacher to stop it. 2) What's a good side hobby? :A) Capture The Flag :B) Drawing and painting :C) Solving crossword puzzles :D) Gossiping about the newest rumors out there 3) Which of the following songs do you associate the most with? :A) Wild Child by Ace Wilder :B) Places by Ulrikke :C) Perfect Life by Levina :D) Lights and Shadows by O'G3NE 4) If you went to a cinema, what movie would you want to see? :A) Rogue One: A Star Wars Story :B) La La Land :C) Guardians of the Galaxy :D) Lights Out 5) On a free day, where would you want to be? :A) Practical jokes shop :B) Library :C) Art Gallery :D) Stadium Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Adult Accepted